Tree's Blood, camp militaire
by Louve des Enfers
Summary: Dans la ville Happy Tree et son entourage, la vie est immortelle pour tout les habitants. Ce don si important est un cauchemar pour les militaires de la base nommée Tree's Blood, car Flippy ne se contrôle plus et Flipqy s'éveille à chacune de ses émotions négatives. Réussiront-ils à trouver un moyen de le calmer ?


Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, et je préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas un one shot ^-^

Les personnages seront immortelles, et renaîtront chaque jour, comme dans le cartoon, et posséderont aussi une particularité de leur apparence animale originale, car ils sont tous nés animaux et ont évolué humains :

- Flippy : oreilles d'ours, garde sa double personnalité

- Splendid : capacité de voler, masque

- Flaky : épines dans sa chevelure

- Cuddles : oreilles et queue de lapin

- Nutty : accro au sucre

- Mole : aveugle

- Shifty et Lifty : oreilles et queue de raton laveur, chapeau pour l'aîné, masques

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce premier chapitre était juste pour me mettre dans le bain, après il y aura plus de précisions, et plus d'utilisations des personnages. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La neige tombe sur la ville d'Happy Tree. Certains s'amusent à faire des bonhommes de neige, d'autre se barricadent dans leur maison en compagnie d'un bon feu de cheminée. Mais, dans la base militaire nommée Tree's blood, située au nord de la ville, les soldats s'épuisaient à faire leurs exercices dans la neige, leur souffle rauque visible dans le froid hivernal. Un seul homme ne s'entraînait pas, assis sur la branche d'un arbre, observant une silhouette cachée dans la brume.

_**« Aller, mauviette, attrape cet intru puis laisse-moi le torturer, ce sera marrant ! »**_ dit Flipqy dans sa tête suivit d'un éclat de rire.

_« Oh, toi, la ferme, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »_ rétorque Flippy en se glissant en bas puis s'arrête net, se tenant à une main à la branche, et sort son téléphone portable de sa poche, l'ayant sentit vibrer. Nouveau message : _" Bonjour compagnons, venez dans la salle de réunion du bas, j'ai a vous parler. Signé Splendid. "_ Flippy tourne un peu la tête, entendant les bruits des autres courant dans les couloirs et se laisse tomber au sol, attérissant comme un chat, puis regarde autour de lui avec les sourcils froncés.

_« Où il est passé, bordel ?! »_ se demande-t-il à lui-même, observant les alentours.

**_« Tss ... Tu es aveugle, coeur d'ange, il est entré dans notre base il y a environ une seconde ! »_** rit son mauvais côté, profitant de toute les occasions pour l'insulter.

Flippy ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre, énervé, et se glisse dans le bâtiment en regardant autour de lui pour trouver l'individu en trop. Ce dernier est juste devant une porte, essayant sûrement d'écouter ce qu'ils disent à l'intérieur. L'homme aux cheveux verts le regarde un instant en sortant son couteau bowie puis lui saute dessus pour le poignarder mais ...

« Aaah ! » crie-t-il en s'écartant d'un coup, avant de regarder son bras couvert d'épines, lui envoyant des signaux de douleur. L'espion se retourne vivement pour voir qui a crié, sans aucun doute, et Flippy se fige en regardant la longue chevelure rouge pleine de flocons et les grands yeux de la même couleur. L'intru ... est une femme ?! Il la dévisage silencieusement en gardant son couteau dans sa main blessée tandis qu'elle se recule rapidement et trébuche en pleurant.

« Kyaah ! » gémit-elle en tombant contre le mur, puis fixe l'homme en se recroquevillant sur elle-même « Ne me faites pas de mal s'il-vous-plaît ! »

« Viens ici, tout de suite, intruse. » grogne Flippy pour toute réponse, et l'empoigne par le cou avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, ouvre la porte d'un fort coup de pied puis la jette à l'intérieur, faisant se tourner tout les soldats, étant le seul en retard. Il s'approche avec un léger sourire, fixant son ennemi, Splendid.

« "Chef" Splendid » commence-t-il d'une voix moqueuse en enlevant les épines de son bras, ne réagissant plus à la douleur « J'ai trouvé cette femelle devant la porte alors ... »

« Splendou ! » l'interrompt la fille en sautant sur ce dernier, s'enroulant en boule contre lui, et ronronne légèrement.

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ... » murmure ce dernier, rougissant un peu.

Un grand silence s'installe soudainement, la mâchoire de Flippy se décrochant presque avant qu'il se reprenne.

« Vous connaissez ... cette gamine ? » demande-t-il lentement en regardant Splendid caresser tendrement les cheveux de la fille dans le sens du poil, provoquant de nouveaux ronronnements de la part de cette dernière.

« Oui, imbécile, et ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle est majeure, je te signale. » Répond Splendid d'une voix neutre en le fixant, continuant de caresser la fille avec un petit sourire, puis il lance un regard sur les autres personnes en souriant légèrement « Je vous ai tous appelé pour vous informer que Flaky ici présente entre dans cette base militaire en tant que novice. »

L'assemblée resta muette, sous le choc de la nouvelle, puis pousse ensemble un grand « QUOI ?! »

Un grognement bestial coupe net l'agitation grandissante, et tout le monde se tourne vers Flippy dont les yeux verts sont devenus un jaune malsain.

**« Alors comme ça, ce faible et petit jouet sans défense entre dans notre ... "clan" ? Alors, accueillons-la comme il se doit ! »** crie Flipqy en riant sadiquement et d'un coup sec, il poignarde le soldat le plus proche et rapidement arracha à mains nues les tripes des fuyards un peu partout dans la pièce. Donc, quasiment tout le monde. Il prit un malin plaisir à planter son couteau dans les yeux de certaines personnes, l'enlever et leur faire avaler leurs orbites. Un peu de plaisir pour lui ne lui fait pas de mal, quand il s'ennuit. Pendant le massacre de ses amis et compagnons, Splendid en profite pour s'enfuir ce qui est assez lâche pour son rang, mais tenant toujours Flaky contre lui, et lui parle doucement pour la rassurer. Retour au côté de Flipqy, celui-ci a fini de tuer tout ses confrères et, tranquillement, répandre leur intestins, leur coeur (pour ceux qui n'ont pas explosé, Flipqy ayant une mauvaise manie d'aimer ce qui fait gicler les boyaux des gens dans tout les sens) et leur chair arrachée sur le sol avec un plaisir mauvais, puis remarque soudain que sa cible principale s'est enfuit avec son ennemi il y a cinq bonnes minutes, alors sort rapidement de la cible avec toujours son habituel sourire sadique sur le visage.

**« Où es-tu, ma petite ? Montre-toi, je ne te ferais rien ~ »** ironise-t-il puis entend un couinement venant de sa gauche, se tourne d'un coup et voit le rouge des cheveux de Flaky, entourée de la brume et ses yeux pleins de larmes, puis fait tournoyer son couteau entre ses doigts avec un sourire de psychopathe. **« Sale gamine, je t'avais dis de te montrer, pas te cacher »** grogne moqueusement Flipqy en enfonçant son couteau dans le ventre de Flaky et voit des ... plumes devant lui ?! Ses yeux changèrent un instant en verts, Flippy ayant sentit la surprise de Flipqy, et regarde l'oreiller que tient Flaky, et qui a prit le coup à la place de la fille.

« Derrière toi ... » murmure doucement son ennemi et il sentit deux lames perforées son crâne et son coeur en même temps avant que tout devienne noir.


End file.
